


Ghostly Endeavours

by orphan_account



Series: From My Blog [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Paramore
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, ghost au, ghost hunters au, there's a big spoiler which i can't tag..., you find out it in the first chapter anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I think I can help you,” he said. He was short, chubby, badly dressed and looked no older than nineteen. Pete wrote him off as a college student conspiracy theorist looking to get some credit with a girl, and raised an eyebrow at him.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> “Right. Please tell me how some twerpy college kid is going to help me in any way? I can, like, see ghosts. Fuck, I sound crazy.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short series I've been writing on my blog, and I thought I should post it here with how long it's getting. Each chapter is pretty short, and I can't vouch for lack of typos. You can send prompts for this series to my blog (saverockandsoulpvnk) on tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: What if Pete can see ghosts, and he and Patrick, who is the techy side of things, are a ghost hunting duo? Maybe they stumble into a bad situation though and Pete ends up getting hurt by the ghost?

The way they’d gotten together had been clichéd like nothing else. Pete was in his favourite coffee shop, arguing loudly with his friend Joe on the phone, when he’d literally yelled: “Ghosts _are_ real, and I’m going to prove it."

Which was embarrassingly tacky, looking back. But that was the moment at which a short man with a shockingly ugly hat appeared.

  
“I think I can help you,” he’d said. He was short, chubby, badly dressed and looked no older than nineteen. Pete immediately wrote him off as a college student conspiracy theorist looking to get some credit with a girl, and raised an eyebrow at him.  

“No, really,” the guy said, going a little red in annoyance at Pete’s reaction.

 “Right. Please tell me how some twerpy college kid is going to help me in any way? I can, like, see ghosts. Fuck, I sound crazy.” People were starting to stare at Pete, as they tend to if you yell about ghosts for too long.

The guy, who had given him a small smile, agreed that, “Yeah, you do, but I’m not really especially sane either. Look, I’ll show you my kit.”

And with that he confidently sat himself down opposite Pete and introduced himself as Patrick Stump. He proceeded to pull out a piece of paper and launch into a tirade/lecture about all of his equipment, including stories about how he attained them, what they do, and which eighties soul musician he named them after.

 

***

 

  
Since then, they’ve got a lot more professional. They even have a website. Pete has to deal with all the clients, because Patrick is ridiculously shy. Usually, he doesn’t everb arrive at all until the scene is empty but for Pete, when he’ll turn up with an armoury of machines and put his headphones on, disappearing into ghosty Patrick-Land until something happens.

  
The way they’d gotten the _other_ kind of together was sort of weird.  A ghost managed to get into their shared flat and wake Pete up.

She seemed benevolent but she refused to leave Pete alone until he helped her complete some kind of unfinished business that she was muttering about.

  
Pete woke Patrick up and let him get going with his machines, but quickly grew impatient with his seemingly deliberately slow work.  “‘Trick,” he whined, “I wanna get back to sleep, come _on_!”

Then, he grabbed blindly for Patrick’s ecto-whatever.  Mistake, unless you want a furious Patrick trying his best to strangle you. 

“Pete, get the fuck off! Don’t fucking touch my shit, we talked about this, asshole.” He reached out to grab the angrily beeping thing, but instead tripped, the ghostly girl cackling suspiciously.

Unfortunately, he fell right into Pete’s face, with his lips.  
It turned into some very passionate making out as the ghost faded away, still cackling. It took them embarrassingly long to figure it out from there, but they’ve managed to keep it going without too many rough patches for almost a year so far.

 

  
***

 

  
Most of the ‘bad’ ghosts have ended up just being misunderstood, but sometimes they were actually evil spirits.

They’ve had a few close scrapes, but this is something new.  
Pete can’t see much but a seething greenish blob, not the humanoid creatures they usually encounter. Patrick’s frantically pressing away at some some kind of flashing console, glancing worriedly at Pete.

  
Pete’s standing with a hand out towards the thing, trying to ask it to calm down. It stills, and he thinks maybe it’s going to, but then it rumbles and surges towards him.

  
He stands still with his eyes closed, and he isn’t even really scared because he’s seen enough ghosts to know that that life (or un-life) isn’t too bad really, and then there’s a thud and he gets knocked back slightly, but nowhere near as hard as something like that should be capable of.

His leg feels broken, and maybe an arm too.

It’s a good few minutes before he can open his eyes at all, and everything is blurry for a moment longer. The green blob seems to be gone and… “Patrick?”

 There’s silence. After a beat, he notices a crumpled form on the floor in front of him. No. No no no no _no_ , this isn’t- “ _Patrick_!”  
The heap groans, and Pete doesn’t know whether to feel relieved, but he’s already dragging himself towards it with both hands, ignoring the twinge of pain in the left.

Reaching the moaning lump that is Patrick, his arms give out and he collapses on top of Patrick.  
Patrick groans again, flickers, and disappears. Pete falls straight through the space where he was and crashes to the floor. He yelps and grabs blindly for his boyfriend, who suddenly reappears about a metre away.

Pete gasps, staring at the pale and flickering form of his boyfriend. In Pete’s extensive and well-informed opinion, people who are alive don’t usually flicker like that.

  
Managing to get back to Patrick, Pete grabs his hand so he can’t flicker out of existence again. “Patrick. You’re- you’re a fucking _ghost_?” 

One of Patrick’s cheeks has been totally smashed in and his eye is shut and twitching. His body looks hollow and not one of his limbs sits at an ordinary angle. Pete makes an involuntary gagging noise and watches as Patrick almost flickers away again but is held in the plane by Pete’s connection.

“Patrick, what…” 

Patrick flaps his other hand desperately. “Gimme- I need-” He grabs Pete’s other hand, their arms making a circuit, and breathes in deeply, closing his other eye too. Pete watches, amazed, as the bruise on Patrick’s cheek fades away, and his bashed-in cheekbone pops out again.

Pete feels himself droop as Patrick drains his energy, but he lets go and sit's back as soon as he stops flickering.

“You’re a ghost?” Pete demands again when Patrick stops looking quite so dead.

 “Yeah. So?” His flat gaze is a challenge, and so _Patrick_ that Pete can’t quite come to terms with the fact that he’s _dead_. 

“Well…” he stutters, lost, “You’re dead! And… I’m going to grow old and shrivelly and you’re always going to be-”

  
“You’re not,” Patrick interrupts, shaking his head. “It’s why you can see ghosts, why you had enough energy to keep me- um. Not alive but, in existence, after I absorbed all that guy’s force. You’re, like. A seer, or whatever. And that makes you immortal, too.”

  
“I’m immortal?” Pete says incredulously. “Then why didn’t you just let that thing hit _me_!” Patrick’s face scrunches up angrily and he’s so _alive_ , just like always.

“ _Because_! I couldn’t… I know you don’t age, but I didn’t know if you could withstand that impact. I can’t _risk_ that,” he admits, eyes dropping to stare at the ground.

  
Pete yanks him into a fierce hug, and then tilts his face to press their lips together. “Patrick,” he murmurs. “Patrick the ghost. Wait! So, how did you die? You didn’t die after we met and not tell me, right?” 

Patrick’s grin is lopsided. “No, Pete, I didn’t. It was about a year before we met. I don't even know... I went to sleep alive and woke up dead.”

Pete’s face contorts suddenly, and Patrick leans forward with an anxious expression. From this close, Pete can see that there’s still faint bruising on his face. “I fucked a ghost!” Pete crows happily, “Awesome!” 

Patrick goes amazingly pink for someone who’s only semi-corporeal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: I was wondering if you could do a continuation of the ghost!Patrick au where Pete and Patrick are out hunting ghosts again, but this time it's kind of like a date and they keep flirting with each other and using horrible pickup lines?

Dating a ghost, Pete thinks, is quite an enjoyable experience. There’s a few awkward moments, like the time he forgot he was the only one who could see Patrick and shoved him up against a wall. Pete was grinding into him quite violently by the time he realised people were staring.

  
Luckily, he managed to half-save it by pretending to be a mime, and one person actually applauded. Patrick blushed quite hard. He bowed along with Pete, even though only Pete could see, giggling.

  
He had ghost friends too, apparently, and a whole tirade of them started showing up at all times of day. Not one of them believed that Patrick had gotten himself a real life, living boyfriend. 

 

***

 

  
Patrick’s ghostliness proves quite handy for the business at times. He saves Pete’s life about once a week, and they’ve picked up some tricks for convincing clients that they’re legit.

Pete has to try not to laugh when Patrick turns up, blows out a couple of candles that Pete lights beforehand, and writes some message about Pete’s legitimacy before kissing Pete’s cheek and disappearing. 

Once, he gave up and wrote ‘ _Pete Wentz is so hot even ghosts who technically don’t have corporeal eyes can see it. Even if he doesn’t sort out your ghost, you can look at his bout and get your money’s worth_ ’. Pete snorted loudly, bur amazingly they got the gig.

***

Patrick doesn’t seem to be doing anything important; he’s just flicking one lever back and forth repeatedly, so Pete sneaks up behind him and slaps his ass.  

“Pete!” Patrick yelps angrily. “Don’t objectify me.” 

“Patrick, _baby_. I think I can only objectify you if you’re… actually an object.”

  
Patrick grunts in frustration, flicking the lever again. “That’s bullshit, asshole. I was real enough for you last n-”

Suddenly  Pete pokes Patrick hard to shut him up, raising his eyebrows. “There’s someone here,” he hisses, pointing to a blue-ish looking dude, sitting cross legged on the floor.

  
He must be new, hasn’t even learnt how to present himself properly yet. Patrick can’t see him; weirdly, although he’s a ghost, he can only see the fully-grown ones like himself, and they don’t usually cause problems anyway.

  
“Hello?” Patrick calls into the air, looking blindly around. He’s flicking frantically at multiple switches, getting the setting right to record the conversation. Since they started, they’ve both become less focused on proving the existence of ghosts and more on helping them. But Patrick thinks it’s proper to keep records of everything that occurs.

  
“Are you a ghost? Because you’re my _boo_ ,” Pete hisses into Patrick’s ear, sticking his hands into Patrick’s back pockets and palming his ass shamelessly. Patrick slaps Pete’s hands away, looking furious. 

“Dick! Don’t embarrass me in front of a client.” The ghost looks faintly confused, and a little disappointed that Pete wasn’t talking to him.

  
“Ugh, whatever, Patrick. Killjoy. Right, hey dude,” he addresses the ghost, who uncertainly ‘hey’s back.  “Yeah, so, apparently you’re like making noises late at night and annoying this lady who lives here? Not on, bro. If you could stop, so my boyfriend and I could go home and I could make _him_ make some noises late at night?”

  
“Nice,” says the guy, while Patrick’s nose wrinkles up, but he pushes his hips into Pete so he’s probably just trying to be professional.

 “Thanks,” Pete agrees, slipping his arm around Patrick’s waist. “He’s cute, right?”  
“Pete,” Patrick whines, grinning bashfully and leaning into Pete’s side. Pete kisses him chastely and tweaks his nose.

 “Love you,” they say at the same time.

 “Uh, ghost-dude,” Pete remembers, staring lovingly into Patrick’s eyes. “Did you want to like, talk to me about anything, why you’re screaming and shit?”

  
The ghost on the floor shrugs. “I was scared and lonely, I guess. You know. I think this… it reminded me what’s important.” 

Pete nods sagely. “Yeah, absolutely man. You should, like, get out there! Meet some other ghosts. I did,” he points out, tilting his head into Patrick’s, “and now I’m like fifty percent less of an asshole. I barely even run around other people’s houses yelling anymore.”

  
The guy grins. “Right,” he says uncertainly.  Pete hands him a business card. “I’m pretty good with ghost romances actually,” he pauses to kiss Patrick pointedly, making the guy wait an awkward minute before he picks up immediately where he left off, “Know some people we could set you up with. You can get hold of us if you need us. Right now…” he wedges his thigh between Patrick’s legs and whispers, “You’re spooking up something in my pants.”

  
Patrick groans and slaps him away, form flickering teasingly as he threatens to disappear.  “Right now, we gotta get home. Like, right now,” he adds in Patrick’s ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon:I'm in love with this au now! I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to request another please? What if Pete hasn't been sleeping right lately, and one night he wakes up having a night terror, which is only made worse because a large ghostly man is in the room looking downright terrifying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little baby chapter from tumblr... this series has little to no actual plot so..

  
When Pete wakes, he immediately casts around for Patrick, but can’t feel him. His dreams continue to bleed into reality and he feels the urgent need to protect Patrick from them. Unfortunately, Patrick doesn’t appear to be there; but the literal biggest guy Pete’s ever seen is, looming over him with a puzzled half smile. 

Pete shuffles away and screams.  
“Patrick!” he yells, scrunching his eyes up so the tears in them aren’t obvious. It’s possible that at some point Pete blacks out, because he suddenly feels a cool touch on his arm and unfurls, shaking. Looking up slowly, he meets Patrick’s wide, worried eyes and not the gaping jaw of some unimaginable horror.

There are tears streaming down his face now, and he buries himself in Patrick’s arms, clinging and shaking.  
“Hey, Pete, what happened?” Patrick soothes, stroking Pete’s hair down. Pete just shakes his head silently.  
“Dreams?” Patrick guesses, and Pete nods. “It’s okay. You’re safe now, I’m here, and I can’t get any deader, so…” he laughs awkwardly, kissing Pete’s temple.

“You can,” Pete points out, sniffling. “That time when the- you know, when I found out, and you like… nearly faded away.”  
Patrick laughs, poking Pete in the shoulder. “I didn’t, though, see. So currently, not that I can get deader.”  
Pete wrinkles his lip and sighs, defeated. It’s when he buries his head in Patrick’s shoulder that he screams again.

Patrick takes his shoulders firmly and peers into his eyes, lips moving frantically.  
“Look behind you,” Pete gets out eventually, until Patrick turns around too, and starts laughing.  
“Andy, you asshole,” he sighs, letting Pete clutch at his waist. “Babe, you can relax. It’s fine.”

Pete peels himself from Patrick and regards the ghost, who is actually much smaller than Pete originally thought, just totally ripped.  
“Um, hi?” he says dumbly. “We’re not open for business right now, dude.”  
Patrick giggles, joined by the tattooed ghost.  
“Pete, he’s not a customer. He’s a… friend?”

The ghost, Andy, laughs and sits down beside Pete. “I’m part of a group that looks after new undead that need it. When Patrick was first a ghost, he was very confused and alone, and for the first week or so he wasn’t even sure if he was dead or not. I’m the first person he met after he died, see, and I looked after him for a long time.”

Pete’s eyes widen. “You’re his ghost dad!”  
Patrick blushes, and Andy shrugs. “Guess so. Anyway, I wanted to check you out, to see if you deserved him.”  
Pete sits up straighter, blushing. “Shit, so this is like meeting the boyfriend’s parents, isn’t it. And I just swore in front of you, plus that whole episode, fuck. Pleasepleasplease let me still date ‘Trick?”

Patrick watches, chewing his lip and fixing still-concerned eyes on Pete. Andy turns to Patrick, smiling warmly.  
“I like him,” he decides. “He’s a freak, but a good one.”  
Pete sits up. “Right, so now a ghost is calling me a freak? Fuck, I hate my job.”


End file.
